User blog:Starrygrays/BIO's for TMNT Human AU
(Obviously, I don't own the turtles in the TMNT series, but these are their human BIO's I made for the fan-fic) Name: Hamato Leonardo Nicknames: Leo (All), Blue (Emma) Age: 15 1/2 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 5'9 Eye Color: Ocean Blue Skin Color: Fair Hair Color/Style: Black hair, short in a neat but messy hairstyle. Outfit (Normal): Black flannel, dark blue t-shirt, jeans, blue sneakers with the Hamato clan sign on the back of the right one, and a watch. Outfit (Ninja): Black tank top, black pants, brown belt/sash thing around waist, black boots, hand wraps, shin guards, black mask with dyed blue ends, and holders on his back for his weapons. Birthday: January 17th Crush: None at the moment. Name: Hamato Raphael Nicknames: Raph (All), Hard-head (Casey, Mikey, etc) Age: 15 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Neon Green Skin Color: Tan Hair Color/ Style: Dyed red, spiked hairstyle. Outfit (Normal): Dark green tank top with a red stripe, ripped jeans, boots, piercings on ears, and wraps around his knuckles. Outfit (Ninja): Black tank top, black pants, black belt around waist to hold weapons, leg wraps and hand wraps, shin guards and elbow guards, tattered black mask with dyed red ends, and black sandals. Birthday: March 28th Crush: Huge lady-magnet, but wants to find the right girl. Extra: Scar on chest. Name: Hamato Donatello Nicknames: Donnie (All), Don (Family and close friends), Nerd/Geek (Bullies) Age: 15 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 6'2 Eye Color: Reddish brown Skin Color: Pale Hair Color/Style: Brown and in a flip hairstyle. Outfit (Normal): Purple sweatshirt with sleeves rolled up a bit, brown pants, purple sneakers, and glasses. Outfit (Ninja): Black tank top, black pants, black boots, a holder on his back for his weapon, a brown sash around his chest that holds a pouch, leg wraps and hand wraps, shin guards and elbow guards, and a black mask with dyed purple ends. Birthday: July 2nd Crush: April (at the moment) Extra: Has a gap tooth, and is biologically related to Elisa. Name: Hamato Michelangelo Nicknames: Mikey (All), Mike (Family and Friends), Firecracker (Kim), Runt (Bullies) Age: 14 1/2 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 5'6 Eye Color: Baby blue Skin Color: Tan Facial: Freckles Hair Color/Style: Orange and curly. Outfit (Normal): Orange t-shirt with ying-yang symbol in the middle, black sports shorts, orange sneakers, and usually he's wearing headphones during school. Outfit (Ninja): Black tank top, black pants, black tabi boots, leg wraps and hand wraps, shin guards and elbow guards, burnt orange belt around waist to hold weapons, short mask that's black with dyed orange ends, and he has a holder on his back to carry his skateboard and weapons. Birthday: November 21st Crush: Complicated Name: Hamato Elisabetta Nicknames: Elisa (All), Eli (Brothers), Betty (Bullies) Age: 11 Gender: Female Species: Human Height: 4'3 Eye Color: Mint green Skin Color: Fair Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, in two french braids, or in a high ponytail when dressed as a kunoichi. Outfit (Normal): Gold hoodie, black leggings with white stars, gold sneakers, and earrings. Outfit (Kunoichi): Black jumpsuit with white lining, long white scarf, black belt, white mask tied into a bow, black boots, and a holder on her back for her weapon. Birthday: June 30th Crush: None Extra: Biologically related to Donnie. (Will add more BIO's soon) Category:Blog posts Category:TMNT Fanfic Category:TMNT Human AU Category:TMNT AU